Superstar
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: Unsure of what lay before her, Haruhi agrees to give a date with Tamaki a try... Happy little one-shot!


I still don't own Ouran. And I'm pretty okay with that.

* * *

Haruhi sat at her desk, worriedly looking out the window. Her sensei's lecture was going in one ear and right out the other while she contemplated what awaited her for the afternoon. It was only as her pen slipped out of her slackened hand and onto the floor that she managed to snap back to reality.

_I can't believe I've agreed to go on a date with Tamaki..._

Excited as she was to be seeing what sort of feelings could develop between her and the host club king, Haruhi still took issue with his penchant for the dramatic.

_Knowing him, this could end up either rather good... Or very, very bad..._

Releasing an exasperated sigh, she covered her head with her arms and sank lower into her desk, allowing her imagination to carry her away to a place rife with trepid musings.

.

Finally reaching the edge of the school property, Haruhi rounded the corner and came upon her specified meeting place for her date with Tamaki.

"Haruhiiiiii!"

She grinned and threw him a half-hearted wave. "Hey, Senpai. So where are we going?"

"Ah, so you are excited to be going out alone with me, aren't you?!"

"Sure I am. Would I have agreed to this, otherwise?"

Wagging a mock-scolding finger at her, Tamaki could barely contain the elation he was experiencing at the notion of his day with Haruhi. He was just as thrilled as he motioned for her to enter his limo, to which she obliged.

Climbing in after her, the limo sped off, and the two of them left Ouran behind.

"So where are we going, Senpai?"

Tossing her a shrug, Tamaki only smiled. "Where would you like to go? Haruhi, when you're with me, we can go anywhere in the world!"

Annoyed that he was already humoring delusions of grandeur, Haruhi just shook her head. "Um, no thanks. I forgot to put a rush on my passport for our after-school date, so I'm afraid you won't be taking me very far..."

"Ah, but you forget, Haruhi, my dear! With good looks like mine, you don't need a passport! All you need is time!"

"Ehm. What?"

Haruhi barely had time to shoot him with a raised eyebrow before noticing that indeed, their limo had stopped at a private airport.

_Oh great... I better text Dad that he's going to have to find his own dinner._

Exiting the vehicle, Tamaki took her by the hand and led her toward a small airplane. If the sun hadn't been directly overhead and shining, Haruhi would have sworn she saw the thing actually sparkling.

"First stop: Destination Haruhi's Dream Date!" Knowing just how silly he sounded, Tamaki just couldn't stop himself, "All aboard!"

It was all she could to keep herself from turning around and leaving, or at the very least smacking herself on the forehead. Still, it seemed like a crime to deflate him when his mood had seemingly reached an all-time high. At least this was a private airport. No one else was around to witness this foolery.

"There they are, girls! I knew it! Tamaki and Haruhi are in the throes of love and attempting a dramatic getaway! Ooh! It's all too much, I could eat twenty bowls of rice!"

The sudden intrusion of female voices caused the couple to turn around. About fifty meters behind them stood Renge at the helm of a group of fangirls.

_Oh no._

"It's so... So Yaoi!"

Unwilling to wait for the hoard of girls to catch up, Haruhi grabbed up Tamaki's fallen hand and made a dead sprint for the plane. It wasn't long before they were on board, and Tamaki gave the pilot simple instructions to just get them in the air.

Breathless, Haruhi managed to squeak out the all-important question on her mind.

"Tamaki, if you didn't even know where you were taking me, then how the hell did Renge know where we would be?!"

Plopping down in a plush chair, he simply shrugged. "I don't know... How does Renge know anything? When you get right down to it, I suppose she's a little bit creepy. I'd give her Kyoya's number, but I'm pretty sure she probably already has it..."

At this, Haruhi managed a laugh. Sitting down next to him, she was glad to see a more settled version of Tamaki.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Whatever you like! Don't forget, we can go anywhere you want to go."

Taking a few moments to think about it, Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"I don't really care all that much, Senpai. I just wanted to spend a little time in order to better get to know you."

Her words were ambrosia to his ears. In all his nerves, Tamaki had allowed his outlandish impulses to bring the world to Haruhi get the better of him, and here she was telling him that none of that even mattered, as long as he was here.

"Well, if that's the case, Haruhi, why don't we just stay right here?" He motioned around the plane, which she hadn't bothered taking note of before. In addition to the upscale seating arrangement, toward the back of the plane stood a small kitchenette, at the sight of which Haruhi's stomach grumbled.

Smiling, he took her by the hand and led her back to the kitchenette. Before long, Tamaki had assembled the ingredients with which to make a small stew pot. Reaching for a knife, Haruhi prepared to lend a hand, only to have it shooed away.

"I've been practicing! Let me make you dinner, and I'll show you."

Feeling somewhat proud of her blond friend, Haruhi took a seat at a small dining bar, content simply to watch. Getting lost in the conversation, it wasn't long before there came a sharp pain to her ear.

.

Her head snapping up, Haruhi was greeted by an amused looking Hikaru, who had been snapping rubber bands at her ear.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru, who was on her other side, nudged, "You fell asleep in class! What was that all about?"

Mortified that she could let such a thing happen, Haruhi only shook her head and offered an apology. Class was about to be dismissed, and she would be meeting Tamaki soon. Gathering her things, she waited impatiently to dash out of the room.

Finally reaching the edge of the school property, Haruhi rounded a corner and came upon her specified meeting place for her date with Tamaki. There he stood waiting, a smile on his face, and his hands nervously shoved in his pockets.

"Hey, Senpai. So where are we going?"

"Oh, not far. I thought we could go back to my house and have dinner? There's something I'd like to show you."

Granting him a happy nod, she came alongside him and allowed him to lead the way.

* * *

Ah! My very first Haruhi/Tamaki oneshot! I wrote this for SaphireBlu987, who asked if I could write something off of a song that reminded her of Tamaki. It's called Superstar, and is by a group called Toybox. Thanks for letting me do this for you, SaphireBlu; I hope it was what you were looking for!


End file.
